Ocaso
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Lo que sus ojos pudieron percibir, tristemente, no mostraban gran diferencia con el día que se apagaba. "Incondicionalmente, aún si tu ocaso termina antes que el mío, incondicionalmente"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora de: "InuYasha: un cuento feudal de hadas"

* * *

El cielo comenzaba a adquirir poco a poco colores que iban del rosado a un naranja apagado mientras el sol se despedía con lentitud en el oeste. InuYasha ya había vivido bastantes inviernos como para notar como el astro rey se escondía más temprano a diferencia de los calurosos días de verano. _Bastantes inviernos_, se repitió en su cabeza mientras cortaba en trozos unos cuantos leños de madera seca con ayuda de una hacha que manejaba con total facilidad. Bastantes y aun así jamás había sentido un frío que le calara tanto en los huesos como ese año en particular. Eso no era un buen augurio, de ninguna manera lo era…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas cortando leños, InuYasha? —le preguntó una voz muy conocida por él, a sus espalda. Ya había sentido el aroma del monje desde antes que se acercara lo suficiente—. ¿Acaso piensas repartir por toda la aldea?

—Pronto comenzará a nevar —respondió el hanyou sin tomarse la molestia de mirar a su amigo, continuando con su labor—. Pronto será difícil encontrar leña seca, mejor estar prevenidos. Te he enviado unos cuantos leños con tu hijo.

—Lo sé, él me dijo que te encontrabas aquí —respondió Miroku con tranquilidad—. También me dijo que parece que pretendes derribar todos los árboles del bosque antes de que comiencen las nieves.

El medio demonio refunfuñó mostrando poco interés en lo que el hijo del monje pensaba, colocó otro trozo de madera frente a él y lo partió por la mitad con un movimiento brusco de su hacha.

—Deberías volver a tu casa antes de que Kagome-sama comience a preguntar por ti, si no es que ya lo hace.

—Le he pedido a Shippo que cuide de ella, estará bien —respondió InuYasha con mucho más interés ante la mención de su esposa, el monje pudo notar como su amigo reaccionaba con más atención ante el tema de su mujer.

—Dime, InuYasha, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa de este invierno? —InuYasha no respondió de inmediato, alzó su mirada hacia el cielo pigmentado de naranja mientras el día moría para después dirigir su vista hacia su amigo de tantos años. Lo que sus ojos pudieron percibir, tristemente, no mostraban gran diferencia con el día que se apagaba.

Observó a su amigo por un momento que le pareció eterno, el cabezo que alguna vez fue castaño oscuro ya se mostraba varias canas que amenazaban con avanzar mientras los ojos azules lucían cansados de tanto, con arrugas a su alrededor. El hanyou se relajó un poco cuando el monje le sonrió con honestidad, dejó caer el hacha a su costado y se sentó en el suelo, bufando con fastidio.

Los años pasaban más rápidos para los humanos, eso InuYasha ya lo sabía, pero mirar a sus amigos, sus hijos, a su propia esposa, pasar por esa carga más y más pesada lo hacía recordar día con día lo mucho que odiaba la fragilidad humana y, al mismo tiempo, lo mucho que la envidiaba.

—El invierno es lo que menos me importa —admitió, luego del eterno silencio—. Pero si se apresura a terminar, lo voy a agradecer muchísimo.

Miroku se encogió de hombros y se sentó a un lado de su viejo amigo, dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte, donde el Sol mostraba sus últimos rayos amarillos. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomarse, temerosas.

—Terminará —le aseguró Miroku sin alzar su tono de voz, ni apartar su mirada del horizonte—. Tarde o temprano, pero terminará.

InuYasha tuvo que contenerse para no preguntar si se refería al invierno, al día que moría, o a algo más. Quizá la respuesta no le gustara tanto.

—¿Cómo puedes? —Por fin atinó a preguntar el semi-demonio—. ¿Cómo puedes soportar el envejecer con tremenda tranquilidad? No sólo tú, también Kagome, Sango…

—Tú también te estás poniendo viejo, querido amigo, pero no a nuestro mismo paso. Algún día también tendrás que lidiar con las arrugas en la cara —bromeó Miroku dignándose a mirarlo—. Pero, si de verdad te interesa una respuesta. Bueno, después de todo lo que vivimos es realmente gratificante saber que llegamos a viejos. Yo mismo no creí vivir tanto.

InuYasha supuso que su amigo tenía razón, después de encontrarse tantas veces con la muerte cuando fueron jóvenes, una vejez tranquila y una muerte aún más tranquila era lo mínimo que se merecían.

—¿Creíste sobrevivirle a Sango? —preguntó InuYasha dirigiendo su mirada a sus pies. La idea de la partida de su querida amiga todavía le dolía, pensó que era obvio que a su compañero le dolía aún más.

—¿La verdad? No, para nada —sonrió con nostalgia dirigiendo su mirada al cielo ya notablemente más oscuro con cada vez más estrellas—. Siempre le dije que la vida de viuda le sentaría bastante bien. Cosa que no opino de mí mismo, me sienta terrible, ella debió pensar lo mismo.

InuYasha observó de nueva cuenta al viejo monje, la paz que reflejaban sus ojos cuando hablaba de su mujer era envidiable, era como si su mirada se tornara joven de nuevo, lleno de admiración por aquella mujer. Casi podía sentir que ella estaba todavía ahí.

—Sí, seguro quería asegurarse que no volvieras a tus mañas libidinosas cuando el destino se encargara de separarlos —bromeó InuYasha mucho más relajado. Su amigo volvió a sonreír.

—Que no te quede duda de eso, InuYasha, que no te quede duda…

…

El cantar de los grillos le acompañaba mientras atravesaba el espeso bosque con la luz de la luna y su olfato como únicos guías, el peso de los leños en su espalda no era ningún problema, pero por alguna razón sentía cada paso de sus pies como enormes y pesadas rocas. Se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos, pensativo, y respiró profundo. El olor del bosque siempre lo relajaba, la tierra y sus diferentes árboles y plantas desprendían aromas que lo llenaban de tranquilidad; entonces percibió en el ambiente los aromas que desprendía su hogar, a madera, a un estofado caliente, a un futón cómodo, a su muy amada esposa.

—Kagome —dijo para sí mismo en casi un suspiro, suficiente para darle fuerzas y continuar. Abrió los ojos con decisión, sujetó con firmeza el costal lleno de leña con ayuda de su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sujetaba otro lleno de verduras, y se convenció de seguir caminando.

Podía escuchar la hierba húmeda ceder ante sus pisadas mientras se acercaba a paso lento hasta su cabaña, la más alejada de la aldea, en el mismo claro que el árbol sagrado donde, luego de varios siglos, se levantaría la casa donde Kagome creciera. Así lo había querido ella, y él estaba dispuesto a darle ese gusto, porque quería verla feliz. Caminó hasta colocarse frente del enorme árbol y lo contempló, seguía igual de imponente que hace muchos años atrás, y sabía perfectamente que luciría exactamente igual quinientos años en el futuro. De pronto se encontró a sí mismo mirando con profundo desprecio a aquel árbol, podían pasar los siglos y lucía igual. Sin canas, sin arrugas, sin miedo a la muerte…

—Kagome se ha preocupado por ti, perro tonto —se burló Shippo de él a sus espaldas, InuYasha no se molestó en mirarlo.

—¿Ha necesitado algo mientras no estuve? —preguntó sin apartar su mirada del árbol.

—La verdad es que no —admitió el zorro, InuYasha se giró a mirarlo al momento que este dibujaba una mueca en su adolescente rostro—. Pero no ha querido levantarse mucho de la cama, me ha pedido que le ayude con la cena. No me ha querido decir mucho, pero sé que esconde algo para no preocupar a los demás, la conozco.

—Hablaré con ella —le aseguró InuYasha, Shippo se encogió de hombros y exhaló un suspiro.

—Entonces será mejor que me vaya, nos veremos mañana, InuYasha —se despidió el zorro demonio, con una fugaz sonrisa, y se marchó caminando entre la espesura del bosque. InuYasha lo vio hasta donde su vista le permitió seguir ¿Cuándo había sido que aquel enano había crecido tanto?, mandita sea.

Cruzó la cortina de palma seca que cubría la entrada y caminó en completo silencio por la habitación, el fuego crispaba en el centro de ésta con energía mientras calentaba una olla llena de estofado de verduras, entonces recordó el hambre que tenía.

Caminó hasta una esquina de la habitación y dejó caer los costales que cargaban sin ninguna delicadeza, lo que consiguió fue un ruido sordo del peso cayendo contra la madera del suelo que le hizo apretar con fuerza la mandíbula «_Mierda_», pensó.

—¿InuYasha? —le nombró una voz desde la habitación principal, el hanyou respiró profundo y exhaló con pesadez, era un puto genio, la había despertado— ¿InuYasha, eres tú?

—Soy yo —contestó para no asustarla más—. No te levantes, ya voy para allá.

Exhaló otro suspiro y caminó hasta la habitación principal, donde la tenue luz de una lámpara de aceite iluminaba lo más que podía. Se detuvo en el umbral cuando vio a su mujer sentada contra la pared, con sus manos en su regazo y los ojos cerrados. La contempló por un instante que deseó que fuese eterno, a pesar de los años le seguía pareciendo una mujer hermosa, su rostro lucía unas cuantas arrugas que su vanidosa esposa no pudo vencer con las miles hierbas y efusiones "anti-edad" que había leído alguna vez en su época. Su largo cabello permanecía completamente azabache, a excepción de una que otra hebra platinada que se escapaba vencedora recordándole que la edad no podía ser disimulada para siempre.

—A veces pasas mucho tiempo hundido en tus pensamientos, InuYasha —se mofó Kagome sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Shippo me ha dicho que no has querido levantarte mucho de la cama ¿Acaso necesitas algo? —pregunto el hanyou sin moverse del umbral, su esposa abrió los ojos y le miró con alegría.

—Ahora, un poco de agua me vendría bien.

InuYasha frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando Kagome se ponía en ese plan de burlarse de él, pero decidió obedecer la petición que le hacía. Atravesó la habitación hasta llegar al barril lleno de agua fresca que permanecía allí, sirvió un buen cuenco y caminó hasta ella.

—Sabes bien que no me refiero a esto —susurró InuYasha al mismo tiempo que se arrodilló frente a ella para acercarle el cuenco con agua, Kagome lo tomó con ambas manos, reconociendo el recipiente, y bebió con rapidez—, Shippo cree que nos ocultas algo, y honestamente yo también lo creo.

—Es muy difícil engañarlos a ustedes ¿no es así? —contestó Kagome con una pequeña risa, InuYasha endureció su mirada.

—Tarde o temprano lo averiguaré.

—¿Lo harás? —se burló de nuevo.

—Eres mi esposa, Kagome, siempre sabré todo sobre ti —sentenció, ella de pronto lució consternada.

Miró directamente sus ojos, eran lo único que no envejecían de ella, pero ahora estaban presentando muchas dificultades para ver, temía que su esposa se quedara completamente ciega algún día. Sintió de pronto ese mismo miedo en ella, pues ahora ya no le miraba divertida por burlarse de él, en sus ojos se reflejaba una desesperación, un incontenible miedo a que la luz se apagara de repente. Escuchó cuando el cuenco cayó de las manos de su esposa directo hacia el suelo mojando las sábanas y el suelo

—¡¿Kagome?! —preguntó alterado, haciendo un ademán de levantarse pero sintió las manos de la sacerdotisa colocándose en su rostro, como si tuviese miedo de que se fuera para siempre.

—No, por favor —suplicó, con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando, Kagome? —exigió saber, ella no respondió, sólo permanecía mirándolo sosteniendo las lágrimas— ¡Dime!

—Está pasando, InuYasha —por fin atinó a decir, con dolor—, me estoy quedando ciega.

Él quedó sin habla por un instante, sin saber qué hacer. Quería defenderla de todos los males, incluso de ese, pero no tenía idea de cómo. Sujetó las manos de Kagome que permanecían sobre sus mejillas, las apretó con miedo. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que el mundo de Kagome se tornara oscuro, ella viviría con miedo, un miedo que él no iba a ser capaz de vencer aún si entrara toda su vida.

—Tenemos que ir a tu época, tenemos que intentarlo. Ahí pueden curarte.

—Ya lo hemos intentado antes, el pozo ya no funciona.

—¡Funcionará! —le gritó sin apartar su mirada de la de ella—. ¡Va a funcionar, te lo juro!

—InuYasha…

—¡No deseo otra cosa que salvarte, el pozo escuchará mi deseo, lo hará! ¡Iré a buscar otra puta perla si necesito hacerlo!

—¡InuYasha! —el llamado de Kagome lo hizo volver a la realidad, ella intentó apartar sus manos del rostro del hanyou pero él no se lo permitió, la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que temía lastimarla—. No quiero que hagas nada de eso.

—Pero, Kagome…

—No le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, lo juro, no le temo —susurró ella apretando con fuerza los ojos para controlar sus lágrimas, mas los abrió de inmediato, recordando que debía aprovechar cada momento que pudiese ver—. A lo único que le tengo miedo es a no ver tus ojos ámbar nunca más.

Se juró que no apartaría la mirada de ella, dejaría que Kagome le viera a los ojos cuanto ella deseara. Soltó sus manos de las de ella y las llevó hasta su rostro para que pudieran quedar cara a cara, juntó su frente con la suya, la escuchó exhalar un suspiro de derrota y comenzó a llorar sin permitirse cerrar los ojos, él le limpió con cuidado las lágrimas, le dolía tanto verla así. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó contra su pecho, ella se aferró con fuerza a él, sin parar de llorar.

—Ya no llores, Kagome —le pidió en un hilo de voz—, por favor, no tengas miedo.

—Me volveré más carga para ti de lo que soy ahora.

—No digas eso. No voy a dejarte sola.

—Soy yo quien tiene miedo de dejarte solo —él no contestó, se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza. La necesitaba más que nada, trataba de encontrar una respuesta para el pase de los años pero nunca la encontraba—. Perdóname, te amo.

—También te amo —contestó él en su oído, ella se aferró con fuerza a su ropa—. Ya no pienses en esas cosas.

—¿Me extrañarás cuando ya no esté, InuYasha?

—Sólo hasta que pasen 500 años y corra a buscarte.

—Tonto, no harás eso…

InuYasha por fin se sentía tranquilo de nuevo, sonrió victorioso por haberse burlado de ella. Recostó su espalda contra la pared y suspiró. Ella no dejó de abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Entonces no hagas preguntas de las que no quieras escuchar la respuesta, niña tonta.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó luego de un largo silencio.

—Siempre.

—¿Me amarás siempre?

—Cada día de mi vida.

—¿Incondicionalmente?

—Incondicionalmente, aún si tu ocaso termina antes que el mío, incondicionalmente.

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: Este pequeño fic llegó a mi cabeza mientras intentaba dormir. Así que estuve alrededor de una semana bocetando e ideando como quedaría hasta que por fin puedo darlo por terminarlo.

Es grandiosos estar de vuelta, la universidad es una perra que te quita toda vida que pudieses tener, pero por fortuna ya estoy de vacaciones.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi escrito.


End file.
